


Breaking Tradition

by Trentmatthewcreatives



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Coming Out, F/M, Falling In Love, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trentmatthewcreatives/pseuds/Trentmatthewcreatives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a female Trevelyan Inquisitor she gets help from her older brother the heir to Ostwick but when he comes to help he doesn't expect to find his past before him and to find his true self at last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breaking Tradition Intro

It was war counsel in Skyhold the group was convening to determine the best plan on action for everything that had unfolded in Haven. So much life lost and so much devastation right on the peak of success, when hope had finally seemed true, things had only escalated so much further. Aerrianna Trevelyan was still attempting to piece everything together. She was trying her best to handle this with the best grace and dignity as her family would. She would catch herself thinking how her father and mother would act, or how her older brother would approach this ordeal of Corypheus. Her brother always seemed to know what to do ever since they were young. Tristan Trevelyan was always put together, always ready, always calm cool and collected. 

Their had only been one time she remembered seeing panic and his loss of togetherness, that was the day she first developed her abilities in magic, the day the was taken away to the circle of ostwick. He had screamed at mother and father to tell them to let her stay but this was ostwick and the Trevelyan’s were to close to the chantry to risk embarrassment. Aerrianna was only 8 at the time and her oldest brother Tristan was 11. Being noble from Ostwick though she at least had the privilege of being able to be snuck back to her family as an apprentice, many were not as fortunate as she was. She remained close to her brothers but of course most close to Tristan the only one who fought for her as she was taken away. 

As the counsel continued she held her posture straight and acknowledged each of their opinion. Some believed they should handle the crisis with Celene and her assassination asap, others to find out what the wardens were doing, and then their was Bull who suggested they charge into Tevinter and kill all the crazy bastards which got some laughs (mainly from Sera) and some eye rolls. The discussion heated on and Aerrianna realized she was going to have to make the decision, she dreaded this she was not a leader she was a mage and she enjoyed scholarly pursuits. She though kept posture thought of her family and calmly raised her voice. To her surprise the all halted their conversations and listened to her. She thought that she would have to get use to that being Inquisitor.

“ I believe we need to approach this sensibly. We know nothing about either one of these choices but we do have some leads. I think we should for now handle the information Ser Hawke has given us and meet with his friend in the Wardens. Once we can get Celene’s attention though and she will listen to our warnings of our assassination we should work to protect her at all cost, Orlais is to important to let fall. Celene will take time though to believe us she is the ruler of Orlais after all, I am sure she has many assassination threats against her, why should she believe us. We will start there this bickering back and forth is only giving Corypheus more time to advance himself in whatever his plans may be.”

Everyone nodded in agreement, and Aerrianna could not have been more proud of herself. She let out a sigh only to hear a familiar voice belt out, a voice that brought shock and delight to her face.  
“I’m glad someone was able to finally bring some common sense to that banter, I was beginning to worry the Inquisition was not everything it was hyped up to be.”  
Aerrianna enthusiasm was to much to contain. She bolted past everyone nearly knocking over Lady De Fer. She quickened her pace up to Ser Tristan Trevelyan and latched on with a huge hug.  
“Brother! What, how, why?” She was at a lost for words from confusion and excitement. Her excitement was only then replaced by fear, “Is everyone ok?!?” she asked in worry.  
Tristan laughed at her and told her everyone was fine.  
“I’ve convinced mother and father that we should be backing the inquisition in more than just finances and resources but with military and if the inquisition will have me I would like to stay. I’m certainly not going to stay in Ostwick while all this madness falls upon my baby sister.”  
Cullen heard this and quickly approached the man with excitement.  
“You have brought trained troops! You are most welcome Ser Trevelayn!”  
Aerrianna giggled and Cullen’s enthusiasm, which in turn caused Cullen to blush.  
Tristan took a moment to observe this and to respond to the man with reservation to what he just witnessed.  
“Yes…. I mean they are on their way but the inquisition will have some aid from Ostwick, you are ser?”  
“Oh my, I’m sorry brother this is Cullen, the leader of the inquisitions forces, this is Josephine our ambassador, Lelianna she handles our more delicate affairs as she puts it.”

And so Aerrianna listed all the above of her companions until she got to the newest member, Dorian whom she explained had only just recently joined them after the attack on Haven and how he was the one who had warned them. Tristan greeted the man but felt as if he knew him. Only when he examined the man’s face more closely and saw the beauty mark on his face did he remember. He did know Dorian. It had been many years ago now but who could forget their first kiss, especially the first kiss you really wanted and didn’t pretend to want for the sake of others. He knew by the smirk on Dorian’s face that he remembered him as well. Yet he went along with the fact that they were just meeting for the first time.


	2. Remembering the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewind to a youthful male Trevelyan. Aerrianna was already taken to the ostwick circle and Tristan was 17 years old now. He had developed skill in combat trained classically in the ways of sword and shield he however became quite accomplished with that at a young age and began to practice varying degrees of weaponry. He had become the most proficient with a somewhat unexpected weapon, the spear complimented by two short daggers if combat got to close to arms. At such a young age he became quite skilled and was capable beating men several years older than him in combat because his skill with the spear was not only strong but quick and could dismantle his opponents in their defense quickly all out of arms reach. He had become the pride and joy for his father, although the father did not like that he used a spear being it was nontraditional but he was proud of the staggering skill of his only 17-year-old son. He would be the heir to lead their armies if necessary and his father knew him capable to handling ostwick after he was passed away.

Tristan’s father, Bann Trevelyan, entered the great hall where Tristan and his mother were standing dressed in their finery. The Pavus family of Tevinter was to visit them. They were working on trade deals and Tristans father wanted to create neutraility with Tevinter and the Pavus family and his own had ties through blood line…. It traced back a very very very(if barely traceable at all) long time but still however small it was, it was there. So what better family in Tevinter to try and partner with.   
Tristans father looked over at him and saw how Tristan already looked bored,   
“ Now don’t worry son it will not be all boring I’ve heard the Pavus boy is greatly skilled for his age as well, though in magic so it is more of a deceitful art.” He chuckled. “anyhow be nice to the boy it would be good for the family to have ties of wealth with the Imperium.”  
“Of Course Father.” As he rolled his eyes in his mind but dare never to actually do. His father’s comment brought him back to the day his sister was taken. Was that what he thought of his sister? He didn’t fight to hide her and he ignored Tristan’s begging to keep her here. He decided not to ponder on the thought to long, it would be a waste of time to try and rationalize his father’s behavior. The man was as traditional, stubborn and devout as they come.   
They waited at the entrance of the grand hall to greet their guest and when they entered the whole family entered with such poise. Halward Pavus entered first the patriarch of the family followed by his wife Aquinea and their heir and son Dorian. Tristan felt somewhat put off by their grand poise. Why were they here after all, he was taught that the Tevinter mages were evil and not to be trusted! So why would his father go through all this he once again thought about it only for a minute and put his best face forward, forever the favorable son of his father.   
The two patriarchs greeted on another and began exchanges of their families. The two men each introduced their obvious pride and joys their heirs and sons. As Tristan greeted Halward and Aquinea he felt judgement from them, this obvious nice to meet you, you poor southern barbarian boy. However, when he and Dorian were introduced he could tell the boys confidence but it lacked judgement that his parents had.   
“Nice to meet you Tristan Trevelyan, Dorian Pavus. Did your family tell you to make best friends with me as well?”   
That statement earned him a nudge from his father and irritated look, but Bann Trevelyan simply laughed at the boy’s simple disregard of the boy obvious attempt to irritate his father.   
“At that age of disobidence and stubbornness.” Followed by a chuckle “Yes young Pavus I did tell him to be “best” friends with you.”  
The Group of parents chuckled and Bann Trevelyan, Tristan was personally irritated he was 17 practiacally a man and felt like a child but he ignored it as usual and his father led them all to the dining hall where a banquet was prepared in honor of their guest. Tristan couldn’t help but continue to glance at Dorian, he was quite a beautiful a year younger than him, with olive tanned skin, dark smouldering eyes framed by this beauty mark dotted right next to his right eye. Tristan broke his stare at the boy when he realized Dorian had caught him and smirked, he knew he was attractive. Tristan put these thoughts out of his head, these were not thoughts he could be allowed to have, he was the heir to Ostwick he could not be attracted to other men.  
These dining experiences were typically quite boring for Tristan, his father and whatever important person talking business or religion or both more often than naught. He was typically only there for display as the brilliant son heir to Ostwick blah, blah. However, with Dorian there it was actually quite enjoyable. Dorian would make faces at the parent conversations to the disdain of his mother’s approval when caught but, Tristan found it quite funny and astonishing that he was so willing to be a persistent bother to his parent, so opposite of Tristan. Yet perhaps this was his way of just listening to his parents and befriending Tristan to the gain of their house, Tristan didn’t care honestly either way, Dorian had made dinner enjoyable and Tristan felt this lightness in his stomach he had not felt before he felt this want to hang out with Dorian more already, but why he had only met him. As dinner concluded he once again put his emotions deep away, he could not be so foolish as to be attracted to Dorian this was something beyond not acceptable to be. 

….

Morning rose and Dorian awoke in a what he considered an unfathomably uncomfortable bed. These Free Marchers must be made of steel to consider this rest. He rose out of bed and spent his morning getting ready to “wow” the Trevelyans. The patriarchs were undoubtedly going to discuss business all day while the mothers gabbed, so he was responsible for spending the day with the Trevelyan’s son, Tristan, which did not particualary bother him. Tristan was quite the attractive guy. He at only 17 was obviously built well from years of practice in training to be a warrior. He had the broad shoulders, strong chest etc, but what he had that every other warrior in all of Thedas didn’t have was he was quite attractive. A great jawline, quite stunning face, chocolate wavy brown hair, and these majestic crystal blue eyes. He was beautiful, thought Dorian shrugged he was obviously still the much more attractive of the two. However, the thought of spending the day with Tristan did help motivate him into the day.   
He left his room to find of course his mother and Lady Trevelyan gabbing, who told him the men were already discussing business so they directed him out into the courtyard area where Tristan was, so predictable these things. He walked out to the courtyard stopping occasionally to “admire” or “question” Free Marcher taste in décor but eventually made it out to the courtyard where he saw young Tristan in combat training. Dorian was actually taken back to see him fighting with a spear. He approached the training ring and observed as the bout continued, how curious this was not at all the natural tradition of southern warriors. He expected the typical sword and shield with possibly andrastes light somewhere upon it and for them to be beating into the evil magisters who tore open veil and unleashed the blight. His own thoughts made him chuckles, which seemed to startle Tristan. Tristan lowered his guard which brought the bout with him and his trainer to an end and as Tristan began to walk over to Dorian he couldn’t help but get a closer look at the quite stunning figure of him as his shirt clung to him. He had as he had thought built shoulders, trim waist, strong chest, yet when he wiped his hair out of his beautiful face Dorian got rather excited and nervous as the beautiful man approached him, although Dorian would never allow this to show.   
“What peculiar weapon choice, I thought all warriors of Southern Thedas preferred the sword and shield of their almighty Templars?”   
As Tristan approached he shrugged, “ I guess not all, I prefer this it allows more versatility in combat for me.  
“Versatility is a good attribute.” As Dorian smirked. This caused Tristan to recoil in bashfulness which made him all the more attractive.   
“Um… yes well let me go get washed off and more presentable and I will show you around.”  
Dorian knew this to be Tristan’s father’s wishes and had no personal interest in another tour of another place his father took him, “How about you go get ready and meet me at the tavern I saw not far from here, we both know this game and it is honestly quite boring, so we shall pretend that you gave me this grand tour and instead we shall spend the day having some drink. Yes?”  
Once again Dorian had caught Tristan off guard but Tristan did not want to seem so obedient and boring, especially to Dorian so he simply shrugged and agreed. 

….

Tristan entered the tavern down from his fathers keep that he had agreed to meet Dorian in. It was slow as it was still just barely approaching midday and Dorian had a glass of wine already poured. Must be a Tevinter thing to drink all day long, still Tristan decided to have a drink with him and try and show Dorian a good time for Ostwick’s sake. Tristan walked to the bar first ordered a bottle of wine, asked for whatever Dorian had ordered, and brought it to the table Dorian was at.   
“Ah you are quite the diplomat aren’t you Ser Trevelyan! Bringing over the bottle of my wine of choice, or at least my choice I can get.”   
“Yes I figured it’s the polite thing to do for guest.”  
Dorian chuckled, “I suppose it is, however let’s drop the proper etiquette display. It is rather tiresome don’t you think?”  
Tristan was still taken back but he too was tired of it all so he smiled, “Agreed.”

The two continued to drink and talk small talk until Dorian brought up Tristan’s siblings, in particular his sister a mage put away in a circle. Dorain noticed the distraught on Tristan’s face,  
“We do not have to discuss it if you like I was merely curious, the thought of being away in a circle is foreign to me.  
A few glasses of wine in and Tristan had lowered his guard, “No actually I don’t mind, in fact it would be nice to discuss her with someone. Aerrianna is my baby sister and I luckily still see her occasionally. Her being from noble birth she can sometimes be allowed to see us and vice versa. She is incredibly intelligent, caring, free spirited but the rest of my family has a hard time seeing her past anything but a mage now. They treat her differently now that she is a mage and she knows it.”  
“Ah… I am sorry to hear that well from what I can tell at least she has someone who cares about her.” Dorian smiled at Tristan. Tristan smiled back and he felt that lightness in his stomach again. Damn Dorian for being charming, attractive and sincere. Tristan feeling a buzz wanted nothing more than the kiss those smirked lips.   
The Tavern had begun to fill in and Dorian had begun to notice the constant glare he was receiving… but of course the evil magister family in the south.   
“ Lord Trevelyan sh…”  
“You can call me Tristan, I do think after deep conversation we can be on a first name basis now.” Tristan smirked.  
Dorian smiled, “Tristan shall we continue our “tour” elsewhere the glares I am receiving is becoming quite unsettling.   
Tristan looked around and realized they all were looking at Dorian, “Sorry Free Marchers can be a stubborn sort and somewhat judgmental. Yes, lets head out but first let me grab another bottle of wine for the road!”  
“You read my mind good sir”

The two headed out of the tavern and Tristan led them down some back roads of Ostwick which had Dorian’s curiosity peaked.  
“Um…Tristan where exactly are we headed on our little tour? This is starting to look rather abandoned.”  
“It is Dorian its some of the old parts of Ostwick now in ruin from war or blights or whatever, but it is peaceful away from glaring eyes.” Tristan chuckled “And plus past some of this there is a place I go to think and get away from constant berate of people”  
Tristan led Dorian into what looked like some ruins of stone but it opened up into this courtyard where life had begun to reclaim the fallen parts.   
“I have always liked it here, its peaceful and calm, hidden and somewhat beautiful how nature has reclaimed its own.”  
“Well Tristan I am quite surprised with you.” Dorian smirked “more than just the warrior but also caring and wise.”  
“Caring and wise?”  
“Yes caring and wise, you obviously care deeply for those in plight such as your sister and are wiser than most simple warriors to acknowledge the power of nature. You are quite more than what I suspected to meet.”  
Tristan blushed at this, he had not realized how transparent he had allowed himself to be around Dorian someone he barely knew. Even with the wine Tristan knew normally he would keep somewhat better composure than this.  
“Um… well were not all simple he tried to divert.”  
“Obviously not.” Dorian smiled. Dorian knew Tristan was feeling uncomfortable but also knew not because he didn’t want any of Dorians approaches but because he knew that this wasn’t ok. This feeling of wanting to hide was something Dorian knew all too well. They were both heirs expected to continue on their family dynasty. He could feel in Tristan the same he felt, he wasn’t sure why he knew but he knew, still he could tell he needed to not advance upon the man to much, Tristan was not as willing to separate from his family as Dorian was prepared.   
The two continued their drink in the peaceful oasis hidden outside the city and Dorian played his airs and played into humors to lighten the mood and alleviate poor Tristan’s temperament and so he managed. Tristan found himself laughing and feeling more carefree than he had felt in quite some time. Dorian settled next to Tristan the two of them well into their drink now and Dorian felt compelled to pry further, he could not help himself after all he was so naturally curious.   
“So dear Tristan what do you want out of this life, and before you even answer do not answer what is expected from you by your family, what do YOU want from this life?”  
“Im not sure if honestly matters, now does it?” Tristan answered solemnly  
“Of course it matters! What we want from our lives defines us, we may have to walk certain paths but we can still control our thoughts and who we are, sometimes if persistent enough it can come to pass.”  
“I don’t know honestly… I have never thought of what I want. It was never something worth thinking of. I am meant to be the heir, represent Ostwick, be the example.” Tristan spoke in such disappointment. “If what you say is what you want defines us, what does that say about me?”  
Tristan’s head hung slouched down, Dorian lifted it up with the touch of his finger “I am sure you know something that you want, we all have parts that define us.” Dorian said with such sincerity as he saw the sadness in Tristan’s eyes.  
In that moment Tristan knew what he wanted and in that moment it was Dorian, he reached his hand to Dorian’s cheek and kissed the beautiful olive skin man before him. Tristan had never felt so himself than with his lips upon Dorians. He pulled away in a sudden movement as he stared at Dorian astonished at what he had just done.   
“I am sorry Dorian, I shouldn’t have that was awful, I should have never, please don’t…”  
Dorian placed a finger on Tristans lips to silence him and he pressed his lips back in place. This time the kiss deepened and both Tristan and Dorian embraced on another. Tristan felt himself finally, not what was expected of him but what he wanted.

….

Tristan snapped out of his trance at the Heralds Rest. His stare broken from his half empty mug of wine from the calling of attention by his sister Aerrianna. She joined him for a drink and attempted to pry into what had him so transfixed in his thoughts. Tristan of course shrugged and said   
“Nothing, just spacing out I guess.”  
But as Aerrianna toke a sip of her drink he could not help but glance over to Dorian as he was gambling with Varric and the Bull. He thought to himself how Dorian was still as stunningly gorgeous as the night in the that abandoned oasis they kissed in as young men. Actually he had somehow managed to become even more attractive which seems impossible. He broke his trance away as Dorian caught his eyes. Dorian gave his same old deviously attractive smirk. Tristan was helpless but to smile back at the man even though they had yet to reconnect since Dorian visited Ostwick those many years ago. His smile turned to heart ache from losing him so long ago. Tristan turned his eyes from Dorian before Aerrianna could see the two men interact. He shrugged his emotions away a trait he had become quite adept at and began to reconnect with his sister.


End file.
